Monster High Wiki:Editing policies
The is a digital encyclopedia—a wiki—about everything Monster High. Wikis allow anyone to edit, so fans can work together to create a database for lovers of Monster High everywhere. The mission is to provide the best Monster High encyclopedia on the web! Our goal for the is to document every aspect of the Monster High franchise, from toy store to television. Editing the is easy, and contributions much needed and much appreciated. before editing. It's easier for everyone that new editors start an account; the rest of the userbase can get to know them and in turn, in case of conflict, keep their specific reputation and circumstances in mind. You may also want to read Monster High Wiki:Privacy policy for concerns regarding privacy protection. If you need help learning how to edit, please visit our . If you need help with anything else, just ask an admin. Policies The has a few simple policies. Please be sure to follow these rules so we can all enjoy the wiki! ;Follow the rules There are a number of rules the has developed to keep the show running smoothly. All users, both registered and unregistered, are expected to know and follow them. For more information, see Monster High Wiki:Haunted house rules. ;Keep a neutral point of view. The is a repository for all things Monster High. Because its fans love it passionately, we understand that there may be some points of contention. Please only add verifiable facts to the pages on the wiki, but feel free to discuss your opinions in the or in . ;Know that all canon is equal. In general, fans of any franchise prioritize the cartoon canon over other continuities canon. This is not so on the , where all continuities hold equal weight. For more information, see Monster High Wiki:Canon. ;Edit, if possible, in Source mode. Wikia offers two modes in which to edit: Visual and Source. Visual is the default edit mode, presented when the "Edit" button is clicked. This mode attempts a user friendly experience by dividing elements of the page and explaining what happens, but it also does limit control of the edit. In particular, a side effect from Visual is that text presentation gets enclosed in utterly useless display specifications, which makes the page unnecessarily bigger (and thus slower to load) and harder to maintain in Source mode. ;Add verifiable content. When adding information to the wiki, please include the source of the info. You can do this in the form of a link or a . The source can be a link to another article on the , or a link to an outside article or website. Do not add speculation or rumors to articles unless there is a convincing or proper source for the information, such as an interview with a designer, or a trademark registry site. As with opinions, speculation may be discussed in the or in . Keep in mind that the has a policy against reporting on leaked information. For more information, see Monster High Wiki:Canon. ;Cooperate with the Ever After High Wiki. Monster High and Ever After High take place in the same universe and there are bits of fiction shared between the franchises. Since the two relevant wikis work together, overlapping fiction is generally only covered on the wiki it primarily belongs. For instance, this means that Gigi Grant is covered on the Monster High Wiki and on the . A select number of topics are covered on both wikis depending on case-by-case merit—ask an admin if you think a topic deserves coverage on both wikis. Linking to the other wiki is made simple thanks to the availability of the EAH template. ;Follow the style guidelines. We want to keep the clean, clear, and easy to use. Before creating a new page or adding content, please check the next section and check other articles to see what format to follow. Also, make sure that the subject of a new page fits the notability guidelines of the wiki. For more information, see Monster High Wiki:Notability. Style guidelines * Dates are to have fully written out day numbers. That means that, for instance, it is not "April 5, 2013", but "April 05, 2013". * It is okay to write in the past tense when talking about the near future. It is a lot of work to get future tenses timely changed to past tenses and often times this results in grammatical errors in the text (like "will be" being replaced by "was be" rather than "was"). It is acceptable to anticipate this and already write the text in the past tense if there's a suspicion the future tense inaccuracy would last longer than the past tense inaccuracy. * Do not link to the same article more than once in a section, unless there is a specific need for it. An exception case can be a need to link to a specific section of an article. Another that might occur is when in a story a character is first presented as an unknown entity but revealed later on. Both the first mention of the secret identity and the first mention of the revealed identity warrant a link in the summary. * Almost every Monster High work in existence is titled by the following rules: **Nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs, and the like are capitalized. **Prepositions and articles are generally not capitalized. **Prepositions and articles are capitalized when they are the first or last word of a title and when they are longer than three letters. :Keep the above in mind when creating a new article for a work of which the capitalization is not clear. * If a work of Monster High includes the prefix-title "Monster High:", this is not included in the work's article's title. * As per Wikipedia's article on italics: "When to use italics: The titles of works that stand by themselves, such as books (including those within a larger series), albums, plays, or periodicals." Works that appear within larger works, such as short stories, poems, or newspaper articles, are not italicized, but merely set off in quotation marks," the presents the names of books and video games (this includes flash games and apps) as well as the term "Monster High" (when it does not refer to the fictional school) in italics. ** In addition to the above, doll lines and merchandise lines are also italicized. Keep in mind that doll lines referred to by a fanmade name also have the name put between apostrophes. ** Arguments can be made both in favor of and against italicizing the titles of TV specials. The has opted not to italicize them. ** Song titles are set off in quotation marks. * In case a title is appropriate for multiple articles, like Monster High, the title itself is to be made a disambiguation page (which uses ) and every other article deserving the title gets the title with an identifier in the form: title (identifier). For example, the features articles titled Monster High (location) and Dawn of the Dance (game). The decision of what the identifier should be is up to the creator of the new article, though should rely on two principles. Firstly, it should match other identifiers if applicable to create coherency and secondly, it should be as short as possible while remaining precise. * In case of source text documentation, such as doll logs, the text is to be transcribed as literally as possible. This means that not only does the text needs to be replicated with any errors, the layout is also to be replicated as much as possible. The only exception are trademark symbols behind trademarked names, which are to be left out since they aren't technically part of the text. E